


[podfic] The Betting Pool

by BabelGhoti



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Gossip, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Two weeks after the rumour went around the Met like wildfire, Sahra Guleed finally got the chance to corner Peter Grant and ask him whether it was true that he’d volunteered to marry DCI Nightingale for what DCI Seawoll had referred to as “fucking magic ceremony reasons”.





	[podfic] The Betting Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Betting Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225395) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 15:16 
  * **File type:** MP3 (13,9 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/17/items/sixthlightthebettingpoolreadbybabelghoti/Sixthlight%20-%20The%20Betting%20Pool%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** _The Betting Pool_
  * **Author:** Sixthlight 
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 


End file.
